Katherine Always Gets Her Way
by laubrown1
Summary: Katherine needs money to buy herself a new curling iron. She doesn't have enough money, so she messes with the heads of two teenage girls in order to get what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

Katherine Always Gets Her Way

Katherine's POV

I'm getting bored. I want something to do. I want something FUN to do. I can't understand why Stefan fell for Elena Gilbert when I have a lot more that I can give to him than her. He can't even have sex with her in an enjoyable way. It's because she's a human and he can hurt her. Well, I'm not. I'm a vampire. I can give him more than she can give him. I don't know how he can resist me when I'm way more hotter than her. I have this sexy charm that she doesn't and he wants something like Elena. That's total bullshit. I know that Stefan loves me. He just doesn't want to admit it because he doesn't want to break Elena's little heart. He even admitted that he was in love with me when we left The Founder's Ball in 1864. He even kissed me. I know those feelings are still in there somewhere. I will focus on that whole conflict later. Right now, I just need some money. I need some money because I want to buy a new curling iron.

Katherine stopped thinking for a moment as she sat on Ms. Flower's couch. She got up and went into the old lady's bathroom and found a curling iron. She unplugged it from the plug and walked out of the bathroom. The curling iron wasn't working in the bathroom, so she decided to test it in the bedroom. She put the curling iron into another plug near the mirror. It wasn't working. Katherine looked at herself in the mirror and smiled to herself.

Oh, I'm going to do something, she thought to herself.

Katherine left from the mirror and out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"Where are you going"?, Ms. Flower's asked.

"Out for a while. I'll be back", Katherine said as she left the door.

Katherine's POV

I don't have any cash on me. How could I buy something from the store without any cash? How stupid am I to walk out of that old lady's house without any money? I'll have to get some. I have my bag with me to carry some money.

Katherine continued walking down the street and stopped for a moment. She knew of a way to get some cash. She saw that there were some teenage girls down the street selling some cookie dough. She walked over towards the girls and saw that they were around her age. They looked like they were 17. One of them had long, brown hair and brown eyes. The other one had short blonde hair and green eyes. They both had beautiful facial features, but somehow the brown-haired girl reminded her of Elena. There were two of them at the booth selling cookie dough. The money was in a big jar that said "TIP" on the front.

"Hi, do you need anything?", the brown-haired girl asked Katherine.

Katherine ignored the other girl and continued to talk to the brown-haired girl.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but what's your name?", Katherine asked.

"My name is Anne and this is my friend, Victoria", she said.

"Hi", Victoria said. Katherine waved back.

"Okay. Let me just start. I have a little brother who is very poor and he doesn't have enough money to go to school and I think it's very important for him to have a good education. Don't you think? I meant, he's been wanting to go to school all his life and I want him to have an open opportunity.", Katherine said.

"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to give away any of the money that we earned. It's for a school fundraiser", Anne said.

Who gives a shit, Katherine thought to herself.

Katherine walked over to Victoria and looked into her eyes. Victoria stared back. Katherine was making sure that Victoria's best friend Anne wasn't looking.

"I want you to go home. You have worked hard enough for the day", Katherine compelled the girl. Katherine looked away and Victoria looked towards Anne.

"I have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow, Anne", Victoria said.

"Wait, you're leaving", Anne asked.

"Yes, I've done enough for a whole day. Bye", Victoria said.

"See ya", Anne said back. Victoria walked off and Katherine smiled to herself.

Katherine tapped Anne and Anne looked at Katherine. Katherine stared into her eyes.

"Give me all of the money that is inside of that "TIP" jar. All of it. I mean it. My little brother needs this money", Katherine told Anne.

Anne did as Katherine said and as Anne was putting stacks of dollars onto the table, Katherine was taking each of them one by one and putting them into her purse. Katherine gave Anne one last smile and walked off with all of that money in her purse.

"GOD BLESS YOUR BROTHER" Anne yelled to Katherine.

"THANK YOU" Katherine shouted back.

Little brother my ass, Katherine laughed to herself as she walked to the nearby store to get a new curling iron. She was laughing almost all through her night trip.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I might be uploading a sequel to this part. You guys may never know, so you guys always have to keep your eyes open for surprises.


End file.
